


Feral in the mists

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feral eggsy, M/M, Omega Harry Hart, Omega Merlin, Rough Sex, Talk about Soulmates, Talk about domestic violence, knotting sex, tagging to be safe, talk about abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Being one of the only two Omega’s in a purely Alpha ran organization wasn’t easy. But with his attitude to the other alpha’s they all stayed away, well all but one that is.





	Feral in the mists

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsyobessed picked the prompt and paring for me! Though I feel like I should apologize because it might be rushed, idk it feels like it.

Being one of the only two Omega’s in a purely Alpha ran organization wasn’t easy. With having to hid his scent with scent blocking soaps and medications, taking a month off for…personal reasons and the unbearable  _ aches _ , he had his work cut out for him. 

But that didn’t slow him down, in fact it just put more of a fire under his ass to show these fucking Alpha’s that he had just the same right to be in this field as they did. Though he didn’t really make it and ended up being a tech and then soon after the quartermaster.

Oh yes. Hamish Ian Mycroft better known as Merlin was an Omega. 

Being an Omega meant he would eventually seek a mate and lay down to them, right? Wrong. Hamish was a very stubborn Omega and refused to lay down for anyone who didn’t treat him like he wasn’t just to be bred, and regularly snapped on Alpha’s like nothing’s, which might be the main reason everyone in Kingsman stayed away from him. 

Well all but one Alpha. 

Gary Joseph Unwin. An Alpha nearly thirty years younger than him, acted like Merlin’s threats were nothing. Even after the parachute test, nothing. After V-Day, nothing. 

It irritated Merlin, but what irritated him more was the ache that the thought of the Alpha in prime left him feeling. Merlin has been on this planet long enough to know what a soulmate felt like, the pulling towards each other, the building tension, the  _ want and need _ . 

Yet Eggsy hasn’t reacted to it like Merlin thought he would. It was kinda disappointing, what if he wasn’t Eggsy soulmate like Eggsy was his? It was possible and lead to a lot of pain. 

 

“Harry, bruv. You gotta help me” Eggsy stated as he barged into Harry’s office one afternoon looking distraught. It pulled a slow blink from his senior and an eyebrow arched. 

“Please” Harry started with a flat tone “Come in” he finished as Eggsy walked in and closed the door, he then turned around and rushed the desk, earning another eyebrow arch “Yes?” 

“Merlin!” He started before he grabbed at his styled brown hair and groaned. 

“Yes? What about him?” 

“He just!” Eggsy stumbled back and arched his back before he plopped into the plush chair “How did I never notice it before?! Like I’m there  _ all the time  _ and I’ve never noticed it! God I’ve never got so hard before!” Eggsy stated as he slumped down the chair. 

“Eggsy sit up. Honestly how old are you?” Harry chipped with a frowned, as he watched his best agent “Now take a breath and tell me what you’re going on about”

“Merlin! He just…with the jumper and the eyes” Eggsy groaned before he let out a cry when a well aimed pen smacked him on the forehead. 

“Eggsy I don’t have time to play your games. Now tell me what’s your problem with Merlin so I can get back to work and not get killed by Merlin” Harry stated with a glare, even with losing an eye he could still glare with the best of them.

“He smells” Eggsy stated as he stood up “Like he smells good! Like really  _ really  _ good bruv” Eggsy rubbed his face as he began pacing, he missed the confused look Harry had as he kept talking “I’m around him all the time, and I’ve never smelt him like this. I don’t know what’s happening, I had to leave because I got hard and I thought I was going to knot in my pants!” Eggsy stated before he paused and looked over at his boss. “Oh. Sorry, you didn’t need to know that” 

Harry blinked at Eggsy and narrowed his eye before he sent a message off to Merlin before he shook his head “Eggsy, my boy. Sit before you wear a line in my rug” he stated and smiled when he sat. “What do you know about soulmates?” He asked as the message that came back on his glasses confirmed that Merlin was still on suppressants and using scent blocking soaps. Which I my meant one thing if Eggsy could smell Merlin like he’s claiming.

“They’re a myth, yeah?” Eggsy’s voice brought Harry out of his thoughts “Only in stories and movies” 

Harry shook his head “Do you know Merlin’s gender?” He asked as Eggsy pulled his eyebrows in and frowned. “Think about it my boy” 

Eggsy’s eyes widened before he stood up “He’s an Omega, wait. But then-” he stated before closed his mouth when Harry lifted a finger to his lips. 

“Eggsy. You need to think about this carefully. No one should be able to smell him; if you do.…” Harry drifted off with a sigh before he shook his head “Anyways, I’m going to take you off rotation to think about this. You’re knowledge will change everything now. Take time to think” 

Eggsy nodded before he licked his lips and stated “What if he hates me?” 

“My boy” Harry began with a smile, it was one of those smiles that made Eggsy’s stomach freeze with ice of fear “If Merlin hated you; you would be dead” 

 

Eggsy frowned as he headed back home to his mum, if everything is what Harry said; that meant Merlin was his soulmate, but even if he was his soulmate did he even want him? Eggsy was just turning twenty-five, he was still technically and young adult and way too young for Merlin to care able. 

He rubbed his face before he paused when his sharp ears picked up crying, he pulled his hands down and looked around. He hated the sounds of something crying, it always pulled at that darker part of his Alpha brain, he noticed quickly that he was in the estates, near his appointment, feeling his hair starting to stand on end he quickly messaged Roxy for backup as he climbed the stairs 

The closer he got the more the cries sounded like his sister, and the closer he got to what sounded like his sisters cries the more red his vision started to turn. 

Eggsy’s nose scrunched up at the acidic smell of drugs and booze, the cries were even louder now. Eggsy’s breaths came out in harsh pants before he opened the door froze, blue eyes scanned the scene in front of him before his eyes darker and he felt his fangs came forth, he growled and bared his teeth as everything turned into a red haze. 

 

Merlin rubbed his face as he pulled his glasses away, he was staring too hard at the computer again. He needed to figure out some way to keep Eggsy away from him, but as Eggsy was Galahad and the second hand knight to Arthur that wasn’t the peacocks mate was hard. 

He stood up and stretched before he answered his glasses when they went off “Yes Saber?” He called before he frowned when he didn’t get an answer, he went to close the channel when he heard something being thrown around and a voice far away started yelling.

_ “Calm down!” A crash sounded through the glasses before the same voice called “Don’t throw that!” A louder crash sounded followed by “Christ! Pin him down! Don’t let him bite you!”  _

Merlin frowned confused before he turned to his computer and pulled up the infirmary camera’s and openly let his mouth drop when he saw Eggsy throwing three agents off him before a low and deep growl echoed through his glasses. 

He swallowed thickly when the sound made him slightly wet, he shook his head before he turned away from the computer and headed to his door. He opened it only to find Harry frowning outside. 

“And where do you think your going?” Harry questioned him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched a neutral look set on his face. 

“Infirmary” Merlin stated as he went to take a step forward but a hand stopped him, he growled lowly “Harry let me past” 

“I think not. Eggsy’s gone feral down there and you’re not about to waltz in there” Harry stated as he frowned, he sighed when Merlin growled at him again “Hamish, I said no. Not as your boss or higher ranked Omega but as your friend” Harry frowned “It’s not safe for you to be down there” 

Merlin glared at his friend of many years and stated “Harry Eugene Hart. Get out of my way, I can protect myself, ya nit” Merlin stated as he pushed Harry out of his way and walked down the hall, he didn’t want to admit but the thought of Eggsy going feral was slightly…arousing but he knew what danger the Alpha was to the others and it needed to end.

Merlin froze when he got closer to where Eggsy was destroying to place, he choked slightly at the pure Alpha scent that was coming from the closed doors. Merlin has never smelt something so breathtaking, he took a deep breath through his mouth and puffed his chest out before he opened the doors.

The scene was not what he expected, the whole infirmary room was a mess; the bed was flipped over and upside down again a wall, the vidalcart was broken in half with wires pulled out, the fucking cuff was still fucking on Eggsy’s left arm and his suite was covered in blood. 

Eggsy growled low and deep and he stood with his back facing the wall as he stared Percival down, the agent had a needle in one hand and the other up trying to calm him down; Merlin turned to Roxy who was standing just inside the door, a bandage around her bicep. “Lancelot, report” he snapped which caused the agent to look at him, he could see a good shiner showing and a bruise on her jaw. Probably from Eggsy’s well aimed right hook. 

“Arthur sent him home apparently and then I got a message about needing to be a back up at his house. But when I got there…” she trailed off when Eggsy grabbed the top part of the vidalcart and chucked it at Percival “Merlin, it was awful, there was so much blood and Michelle was in the middle of it; Dean had Eggsy’s sister by her ankle holding her upside down with a knife pointed at her” her head snapped over when the sounds of teeth snapping together caught their attention to see Eggsy pinning Percival down and growling at him “He just snapped” 

“Not snapped” Merlin stated as Percival kicked Eggsy off him, Eggsy growled again; unable to form actual words “Feral, his instincts kicked in when the lass was in danger” Merlin took another breath and stepped forward “Galahad!” He snapped in his best ‘you-done-fucked-up’ voice, he pride himself in not flinching when the agents head snapped over. His normally bright blue eyes, dark and wild. 

“Enough. The lass is fine, ya protected her” he stated as he kept his shoulder squared when Eggsy fully turned to him, he reached up and tapped his glasses, he didn’t wait for the person he paged to answer before he stated “Lock down sector four. He’s going to chase me”

He ignored the looks from Percival and Saber, his attention only on Eggsy; the Alpha took a step forward which had Merlin taking a step back before he snapped “Yes I know what that means, ya nit. Just do it” he reached behind him and once his hand was on the knob and it juggled Eggsy launched himself at Merlin. 

The Scotsman was expecting it and dodged before he threw open the door and ran down the hallway, he didn’t have to glance over his shoulder to know Eggsy was following him, Merlin would he lying if he said that being chased by an Alpha sent a thrill down his spine and pooled in his stomach. 

 

Merlin wanted to see how far the lad would chase him but knew that soon the Omega part of his brain would make him slow down to get caught. Merlin smirked when he dodged another tackle and smirked down at him “Come on lad, ya can’t be tired now” he stated as he looked down at him. He ran to his bedroom and opened the door, he smirked when Eggsy growled and slowly stood up and raced after him.

Merlin didn’t fight Eggsy when he was pushed back into the room. Merlin grabbed Eggsy by the face and stared down at him “Galahad, breath” he stated before he tried again “Eggsy, lad. Breath for me” 

Merlin watched as Eggsy blinked and he slightly came back, his eyes not as dark or wild “Mer?” He mumbled as he looked around “Where?” He asked as he licked his lips before his eyes locked back to Merlin “Mer, you smell mouthwatering” he admitted as he growled “Wanna knot you” 

Merlin felt his cheek flush with a blush before he swallowed slightly “Ya ave to calm down first” he stated as he stepped closer to him, feeling the growl that was released. 

“M’ calm” he panted before he pulled away from Merlin’s hands and pulled him down before he pressed his lips against his. He kissed him deeply and walked Merlin back to the bed and pushed him down, Eggsy smirked down at him before he removed the cuff and the rest of his stained suite “I’m going to knot you and make you mine” he stated as he reached out and pulled Merlin’s jumper off and the shirt underneath. 

Merlin reach out and pulled Eggsy down and kiss him deeply before he leaned back and pulled Eggsy over him, he arched when he felt Eggsy’s hand run over his bare chest. Merlin couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body at the touch. 

Merlin broke the kiss and arched his chest when Eggsy’s fingers found a sensitive spot on his ribs, Eggsy’s lips attached his neck as he nipped and sucked it while he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, Eggsy grabbed his member and slowly pumped over him, growling in echo of the moan Merlin let out.

Merlin panted as he felt Eggsy kiss his way down his chest to his pants, he didn’t have any time to think as he was suddenly depanted and flipped to his stomach, he growled and turned to snap and Eggsy for being rude before the snipe died in his throat and a moan replaced it when he felt a tongue push into his entrance. He felt his face burn, he’s been with a few people and no one had ever ate him out before; he shivered as he felt himself slicken around Eggsy’s tongue, to which the Alpha just moaned. 

Eggsy pulled back and licked his lips before he pushed a finger into him and slowly thrusted it in and out “You’re so wet, Mer” he stated as he pushed a second finger in and slowly stretched him before he thrusted his finger in and out of him, groaned as Merlin moaned against his pillow “Making wonderful noises for me”

“Shut up and fuck me” Merlin groaned as he bucked back against the fingers when Eggsy hit his prostate and rubbed hit, Merlin let out a string of curses in his native language as he arched and bucked back again. Merlin bit back a whine when Eggsy pulled his fingers out and kissed his entrance, Merlin opened his mouth to snap again when he felt Eggsy line up and thrust in. 

Eggsy growled and held his hips flush against him as he shivered, Merlin was so tight and wet! He let Merlin know just that before he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, he growled lowly and he set a quick and fast pace, he pulled out fully and flipped Merlin again. He smirked at the shocked look and blush on the older Omega’s face before he thrusted in and started to pound Merlin into the bed.

Merlin arched and bucked down as he moaned loudly, he panted heavily and bared his neck. Eggsy smirked and mumbled “Do you want me to bond you Mer?” He panted as he leaned over him, bending Merlin in half as he kept thrusting into “Make you mine?” 

Merlin blushed darkly as he felt himself, embarrassedly close already. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer as he panted “Lad, stop taking and bite-” he started before he arched and let out loud moan when he felt Eggsy’s knot lock him and as hot cum filled him at the same time sharp teeth sink into his neck. Merlin closed his eyes tightly and shook as he came roughly between them. 

Eggsy slowly released his neck and sat back, Merlin’s chest heaved as he came down from his high. He opened a hazy hazel eye to see Eggsy freaking out. 

“Oh my god. Mer! Fuck!” 

Merlin groaned as he felt Eggsy’s member twitched inside of him as another wave of cum filled him. He licked his lips and rose a weak hand “Eggsy. It’s fine lad, I knew this would happen, I wanted this” he mumbled as he blinked tiredly “I’ve always wanted to know where my soulmate was” 

“But-!” Eggsy started before Merlin reached up and covered his mouth.

“Eggsy, ya have yer knot in my arse. Do shut up” 


End file.
